The Crane
by Takeuchi Mihara
Summary: [Tsurumaru Kuninaga adalah sebilah pedang. Tuan-nya adalah anak manusia]. Tsurumaru x Fem!Saniwa. Kumpulan Drabble. Ingin ikut #Drabbletober tapi telat. Update suka-suka. Warning inside. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**_Touken Ranbu (c) DMM & Nitroplus_**

 ** _Warning(s) : Tsuru x Saniwa (OC, bukan saniwa katsugeki ya hehe). Pendek. Kurang riset. Banyak typo._**

 ** _Fanfiksi kegalauan karena gabisa ikut event Kotegiri Gou ((warning macam apa ini))_**

 _Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari hasil rp-an saya (gak sengaja) sama Tsurumaru-nya page 'Cemil Garam Bersama Odategumi' di facebook. Karena gak tahan, yaudah saya jadiin fanfic aja. Bagi yang baca, jangan lupa follow page nya ya! Kapan lagi bisa cemil garam bersama pedang-pedang Oda dan Dategumi. Bisa bully juga kok! /Gak /ampun_

 _Dedicated to : Admin-san Cemil Garam yang sudah ngizinin diapload di sini hehe thank you so much 3_

* * *

 _Happy 7th years anniversary, akunku! /plak_

* * *

 ** _The Crane_**

* * *

Air muka saniwa yang terlihat buruk malam ini bukanlah pertanda yang bagus.

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, bekas pedang keluarga Date, hari ini ditugaskan menjadi sekretaris saniwa _Bingo no Kuni_ dengan _code name : Ruu_. Sudah hampir dua tahun pedang berlambang bangau itu melayani Tuan-nya, namun bukanlah perkara mudah baginya untuk memahami bagaimana sifat sang tuan.

"Oi. Mukamu seram, Aruji." Tsurumaru menyentil kening sang Tuan.

Anehnya, wajah merengut itu tidak berubah, justru malah balas menatap si pedang jahil dengan pandangan kesal.

"Apa, Cur. Lagi bete ini."

"Aku bukan cucur."

"Curut, maksudku."

"Aku bukan hewan pengerat. Aku bangau."

"Oh aku kira kamu soang, Cur. Soalnya aku gabisa bedain kamu sama soang yang kita pelihara di belakang benteng."

Urat kemarahan Tsuru mulai menegang, "Aruji, kayaknya anda butuh kacamata. Atau mau pinjam kacamata Akashi? Hakata? Atau Tomoe— _itte_! Jangan gigit jariku dasar Anda hewan pengerat!"

"Aarrrrgh pokoknya aku kesaaal!" sang saniwa menggelindingkan tubuhnya ke sebelah si pedang. Baju miko panjang yang dikenakannya menggulung badan si Tuan hingga wajahnya tertutup rambut.

Tsurumaru menghela napas lelah. ' _Sushi roll_.'

Tuan-nya adalah orang yang aneh. Merubah dirinya seperti ' _sushi roll_ ' bahkan adalah hal yang biasa—seluruh penghuni benteng tahu kalau sang Tuan akan selalu begini ketika ngambek—ada kelakuan si Tuan yang lebih aneh lagi. Kadang Tuan-nya meminta dirinya untuk memandikan Hanataro dan merias kuda legenda itu dengan bunga-bunga. Tuan-nya akan menaiki hanataro untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar benteng mereka, memaksa Dirinya, si pedang Hojo dan Oda, menaiki hanataro bersama dan berkeliling benteng. Tsurumaru akan menatap sang Tuan dengan pandangan lelah—seharusnya dia yang mengerjai tuannya, namun ilmu kaget nya akan selalu kalah dengan tingkah laku aneh sang Tuan.

"Lalu anda kesal kenapa? Oi. Jangan menggulung badan seperti itu." Tsurumaru menekan-nekan pipi sang Tuan yang tertutup rambut. ' _dia terlalu banyak makan cokelat, huh_.'

"Uuh," kepala saniwa menyundul ke luar, "hari ini _developer_ menghubungiku."

 _Developer_. Ah, pemerintah. "Anggota baru?"

Saniwa mengangguk pelan, "Tapi seperti biasa, ada misi berat untuk kalian semua."

"Apa kali ini? Ekspansi?"

"Bukan. Ke desa harta."

Oh. Misi lama. "Berapa mutiara yang dibutuhkan?"

Alis sang saniwa mengerut dalam, "…. Seratus ribu."

Tsurumaru bersiul, "Lebih mahal dari Kogarasumaru."

"Itu masalahnya!" Saniwa keluar dari gulungan badannya, bersandar di punggung si pedang, "Anak itu manis sekali, Cur. Tapi seratus ribu dalam 14 hari, aku nggak yakin bisa membangkitkannya."

"Loh, Anda meremehkan kami, ya?"

"Ish bukan gitu! Aku nggak ngeremehin! Aku cuma pusing mikirin gimana caranya ngumpulin biji sebanyak itu dalam dua minggu. Terangkanlah Curut Ya Allah."

"Anda gila ya? Aku mau diterangin kayak gimana lagi, udah pucat begini."

"…. Kok aku bisa jadiin kamu sekretaris-ku sih Cur. Marah ah."

"Lagian anda ngomong gak dipikir dulu."

"Ah bodo. Sebel. Aku butuh dada buat disandarin. Menurut kamu dada siapa ya yang enak? Saran dong, Cur."

Tsurumaru bergumam, ' _Padahal sepertinya kau lebih menyukai punggungku daripada dada._ '

"Woi Cur."

"Dada Sengo Muramasa saja. Atau Mitsubou."

"Gak mau Sengo. Dia sering buka baju depan aku. Aku bilang aja itunya kecil. Kalau Mas Mitsu kayaknya terlalu keras ya dadanya."

Si Bangau memutar bola matanya. Cuma aruji nya yang satu ini yang selalu membuatnya terkejut.

"Pilihin dada yang enak dong Cur."

"Mana kutahu, dasar Aruji Bodoh. aku bukan pemerhati dada seperti Shinano. Tanya saja dia."

"Tapi kamu kan pemerhati Aruji, Cur. Sekretarisku. Harusnya bantuin pilih! Misalkan nih ya, dada Jiji sama dada kamu. Mending yang mana? Dada Jiji bagus sih kayaknya ya?"

"Ya 'kan terserah Aruji. Anda pilih yang mana? Kalau nemplok di dadaku gak empuk tapi mulus. Kalau nemplok di dada Jiji, yah, tanggung sendiri lah nemplokin kakek-kakek."

"Bau balsam gitu?"

"Bau kareishu, Aruji…"

"Kalau kamu bau apa, Cur?"

"Aku? Aku wangi, Aruji. Kasen suka numpahin pewangi yang banyak ke baju perangku."

"Itusih karena kamu bau empang kata Kasen."

"Mana empang, Aruji bodoh."

Tersinggung dipanggil bodoh, si Tuan menarik rambut Tsurumaru yang tumbuh di sekitar lehernya sebagai balasan. Tsurumaru membalas dengan menjewer telinga saniwa lebih kencang.

Pertandingan saling jambak tidak terelakkan, meskipun punggung mereka masih menempel erat.

"Eh Cur, kalau kamu mendingan dada Jiji atau dada Ichigo buat dipeluk? Eh apa Jiji ya yang mending?"

 _Terus ini kenapa malah balik lagi ngomongin dada_. "Gak dua-duanya. Aku lebih pilih Hanataro. Lebih lembut, empuk, bisa ditunggangi."

"Emang soang bisa nunggang kuda?"

Eta terangkanlah.

"Aku bukan soang. Aku bangau. Bangau _c-oo-l_."

"Wow keren sekali Cur. Aruji jadi ingin sebor kamu pakai air kobokan."

"Air kobokan yang pakai jeruk nipis? Kata Hachisuka bisa bikin muka kinclong."

"Kamu kayaknya dibohongin mas Hachi, Cur. Sini peluk aku. Kasian aku sama kamu."

….. ini dia mau modus atau gimana? Dasar orang aneh.

Ya meskipun ada rasa panas setitik di dada si Bangau. Pasti karena perkataan tuan nya barusan adalah hal yang paling bodoh.

Tapi, memeluk Tuan-nya di sudut benteng tengah malam begini, bukannya akan jadi hal yang sangat aneh? Meskipun Tuan-nya sendiri yang memintanya—entah bercanda atau serius, yang manapun—, perbuatannya akan dilihat orang—atau dilihat seorang kakek tua namun tampan yang dadanya terus dibicarakan sang Tuan sejak tadi—dan jadi pembicaraan satu benteng. Atau yang lebih parah, Hasebe, sekretaris utama benteng ini, akan mengamuk karena dirinya dianggap telah melecehkan Tuan nya sendiri. Tsurumaru tentu saja tidak ingin menjadi bahan siksaan pemotong lemari itu besok pagi.

"…. Terakhir kali dipeluk, aku kena repair enam jam. Yang memelukku oodachi musuh, ngomong-ngomong. Aku jadi trauma untuk dipeluk."

Alasan bodoh memang. Tapi jika dilihat dari kemampuan si Tuan yang sepertinya tidak melebihi kapasitas kepala Hanataro, tentu saja Tuan-nya akan percaya.

"Lagian kenapa malah peluk oodachi musuh. Peluk saja oodachi benteng kita. Taroutachi misalnya. Aku kan jadi senang."

"Tarou najis sama bangau katanya, Aruji. Aku pernah mengerjainya dengan timpukan tai kuda yang dikumpulkan Namazuo. Setelah itu dia menyapu mukaku dengan onusha miliknya."

"Kamu kenapa kayaknya hina banget ya, Cur. Aruji jadi sedih."

"Yha. Makasih. Semenjak anda membangkitkanku, aku tahu aku berubah menjadi orang yang sabar. Jadi tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa kamu jadi mellow gini, Cur. Yaudah aku gak jadi sebor kamu pakai air kobokan."

Tsuru mengurut keningnya pelan. Benar-benar baru kali ini, ada orang yang membuatnya pusing setengah mati. Padahal dia adalah biang onar di benteng ini, ternyata aruji nya sendiri lebih menyebalkan dari dirinya.

"Oke, kembali ke topik. Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau aku jadi kuli mencari seratus ribu mutiara itu?"

Sang saniwa terdiam. Seolah lupa kalau benda yang jadi sandarannya adalah punggung sang bangau, saniwa makin melesakkan sandarannya ke sana.

"sejujurnya aku lebih menginginkan yang lain."

Oh. Jadi kami yang di sini belum cukup? Aku belum cukup? "Oh. Siapa yang Anda tunggu."

"… Aku ingin _Mas Oni_ datang ke benteng ini."

Mendengar nama yang sangat dikenalnya keluar dari bibir saniwa, punggungnya menegang.

"… Kenapa kau menginginkannya kemari?" tanpa sadar, nada yang dikeluarkannya terlalu dingin.

"Aku ingin kamu punya teman, Cur! Bukannya kau dan _Mas Oni_ sering bersama di masa lalu?" tuan-nya melepaskan punggungnya, berbalik menatapnya dengan ceria. Raut kesalnya yang daritadi terpasang di wajahnya mendadak hilang.

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, si tukang onar satu benteng Bingo no Kuni, tidak bisa menatap Tuan-nya sendiri.

Tuan nya yang nada suaranya meninggi dan bahagia ketika mengucap nama 'itu'.

Nama yang tidak ingin dia dengar lagi, bahkan dari mulut Tuan-nya.

Saniwa-nya, yang menurut Tsurumaru hanya punya kepala sebesar Hanataro, menelengkan kepala begitu melihat reaksi kognitif yang dia buat, "Cur? Kamu kangen sama Onimaru, 'kan?"

"…. Aku tidak kenal dengannya."

"… Hah?"

"Aku tidak kenal pedang yang bernama Onimaru Kunitsuna. Saat aku masih di Hojo ataupun Oda. Aku tidak pernah kenal dengannya."

"…. Tapi kamu barusan menyebutkan namanya, loh."

Tanpa sadar nadanya semakin meninggi. "Oh ya? Mungkin aku barusan amnesia. Tapi kutegaskan sekali lagi; aku tidak kenal si Onimaru Kunitsuna yang Tenka Goken itu. Teman? Bukankah seluruh pedang yang ada di benteng ini adalah temanku? Jadi aku tidak butuh yang lain. Terutama si setan itu. Sudah ya. Oke. Aku permisi. Mau tidur. Besok nguli."

Tsurumaru meninggalkan sang Aruji begitu saja, tanpa mengetahui aruji nya dilanda kebingungan yang amat sangat. Tanpa menyadari kaki panjangnya berjalan terlalu cepat. Meninggalkan sang Tuan di sudut teras benteng yang gelap.

Tuan-nya yang sekarang adalah orang bodoh. Orang aneh. Yang paling naif dari seluruh tuan yang pernah dia abdikan namanya. Dengan otak seperti kuda, tentu saja dia akan percaya dengan perkataannya.

"Cur—Tunggu."

Pedang Hojo cukup dirinya saja kan?

Tenka Goken juga cukup dengan si kakek tua itu saja, 'kan?

Tidak perlu pedang iblis seperti sosok itu.

 _Bukankah dia sudah cukup?_

 _Bukankah, dirinya seorang di benteng ini sudah cukup?_

 _Tidak perlu ada yang lain._

 _Seharusnya Tuan nya itu tahu._

"Aku bilang tunggu— _itte_ -!"

Dentuman agak kencang terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Dia menengok sekilas, melihat si saniwa yang jatuh terjerembab akibat tersandung baju miko nya sendiri.

"T-tunggu— _aw_."

Ah, lututnya berdarah.

"…. Dasar Aruji bodoh." Tsurumaru menghela napas kembali. Jadi sudah berapa kali dia menghela napas malam ini? Ayolah, energi kejutannya benar-benar terhisap oleh Tuan-nya ini.

Diliriknya sang Tuan yang kini tengah meringis sambil memegang lutut yang terluka, "Anda ngapain? Kenapa lari-lari. Anda kenapa bisa bodoh sekali? Huh. Sini, kugendong."

"….Kamu marah?"

"…Hah."

"Kamu marah kalau aku ingin Onimaru pulang ke benteng kita?"

Dia membalikkan badannya kembali, "Kenapa harus marah, Aruji. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak kenal dengan pedang bernama Onimaru Kunitsuna itu."

"Jangan bohong, Cur. Kalau nanti di akhir tahun dia datang ke benteng ini gimana?"

"… Ya gak gimana-gimana. Paling balik ke Sadayasu."

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang Tuan. Diliriknya sekali lagi tuan nya, hanya untuk melihat sang tuan yang tengah menitikkan air mata.

"... Astagaaaa. Kenapa anda malah menangis? Hei, ah—jangan menangis!" cepat-cepat dihapusnya air mata yang masih saya menetes deras dari pelupuk mata saniwa.

"…Kamu mau pergi?"

"Saya mau tidur, Arujiii. Dewa terangkanlah Aruji ini."

"Hiks. Huwe."

Demi dewa, dia ini sebetulnya tengah mengabdi pada wanita dewasa atau bocah balita? Kenapa kelakuan tuan nya seperti bayi?

Tsurumaru ingin menjambak rambutnya sampai botak.

"Jangan nangis. Anda butuh apa? Butuh belaian bulu halus Hanataro? Biar aku bawa dia kemari."

"Gak mau Hanataro. Dia bau kayak kuda."

"… Dia kan memang kuda, Aruji—"

"Aku mau bau soang aja."

Sedetik Tsurumaru tercengang. Kali ini, tanpa sadar, ada senyuman lembut mengawang di wajahnya yang pucat.

Ya. Meskipun bodoh, dia tidak akan memungkiri kalau ada perasaan hangat di dadanya saat ini; ketika menatap wajah Tuan-nya sendiri.

Dia bahkan tidak berani mengakui perasaan apa yang hinggap di hati manusianya.

Perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakannya ketika masih menjadi 'benda pusaka'.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau anda tahu, bau ketekku sama persis kayak bau soang di peternakan. Kalau mau, sini peluk."

Biasanya Aruji nya yang bodoh ini tentu akan menolak. Dia tahu, Tuan-nya tidak terlalu suka bau binatang, dan ketika menunggang Hanataro, Tuan-nya harus menyemprotkan banyak parfum ke badannya sebelum jalan-jalan dengannya.

Tentu saja, Tsurumaru bercanda soal bau badannya.

Tentu saja, Tsurumaru tidak terlalu berharap kalau sang saniwa akan benar-benar memeluknya. Perbuatan itu illegal, dan Hasebe, selaku teman lamanya dari keluarga Oda tentu saja tidak akan memaafkannya.

Tapi, tangan mungil sang saniwa sudah terlanjur melingkar di pinggangnya, wajahnya yang kecil sudah berada di dada sang Bangau. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan tarikan napas dari sang Tuan yang tubuhnya sudah menempel, erat.

Sekilas, raut merah menjalar di seluruh wajah pucat Tsurumaru.

"…. Bau soang."

Yah, tentu saja Tsurumaru Kuninaga tahu.

Tuan-nya yang paling bodoh ini adalah 'hidupnya' yang sekarang.

* * *

 _Sejujurnya saya kaget waktu Curut agak ngambek saya mention onimaru. Padahal niat saya mau ledekin curut, kali aja dia kangen. Eh dia malah bete. Saya beneran jadi ngerasa bersalah ;"( Maaf ya Tsuru sayang. Aruji ga maksud gitu. Aruji Cuma pengin isengin kamu aja kok y h a_

 _Buat Admin-san terutama, semoga berkenan dengan cerita ini ya. Maaf kalau ada yang kurang dan nggak ngenakin. Makasih banyak sudah mau chat sama saya :'DD_

RnR?

 _Much Love,_

 _Takeuchi Mihara._


	2. Chapter 2

**Touken Ranbu (c) DMM & Nitroplus**

 **Warning(s) : Tsuru x Female!Saniwa (OC). Fanfic senang-senang. Plot ga ada /yha. Eksploitasi hewan (Hah). Ampas. Pelampiasan dari skripsi yang tak kunjung tergarap (malah bikin fanfik. Yha)**

* * *

 _Rencana nya mau buat #drabbletober day 8, tapi kayaknya telat huhu. Agak gak nyambung juga sama tema Sleeping in nya :') Karena kayaknya kepanjangan post di fb jadi langsung di ffn aja hehe._

 _Disatuin sama The Crane karena saya secara gak sadar udah bikin plot sendiri di otak saya. Maafin ya huhu :'')_

* * *

Day 8 : Sleeping in

Ada bias cahaya terang yang masuk ketika ia membuka mata. Kepalanya berputar hebat, tenggorokannya kering. Matanya? Matanya masih rabun, tentu saja. Apa yang mau diharapkan dengan mata yang baru mulai bertugas di pagi hari ketika tubuhmu masih terpengaruh minuman keras?

 _Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya sudah pagi?_

Saniwa mengerang. Badannya pegal. Pesta penyambutan kepulangan para pedangnya dari misi semalam benar benar melelahkan. Sebagai seorang tuan, kesuksesan misi yang dibawa oleh 'anak-anaknya' tentu saja membuat senang, apalagi berhasil membangkitkan satu pedang baru dengan seratus ribu mutiara yang dikumpulkan. Karena itulah dia berinisiatif untuk membuat pesta semalaman; untuk penyambutan si anak baru, sekalian sebagai penghilang penat anak-anaknya yang telah berjuang mengumpulkan biji di desa harta. Meskipun tentu saja yang membuat senang para anak-anaknya adalah pengumuman dari dirinya yang ingin meliburkan diri seharian.

Tidak ada misi untuk berperang besok pagi, kasarnya.

Saking gembiranya, Jiroutachi langsung mengeluarkan sake simpanan dari balik tatami ruang tengah—astaga jadi koban yang diberikannya berubah jadi minuman keras? Kenapa Hasebe tidak memberitahunya? Kenapa bisa ada kotak rahasia di bawah sana?—memaksa semua pedang yang cukup dewasa— para tantou yang berwujud seperti bocah sekolah dasar dilarang minum—untuk minum-minum semalaman. Si pedang baru, Kotegiri Gou, langsung ditarik oleh para wakizashi untuk menjauh dari arak.

"Aruji, anda juga minuuuum~"

Orang mabuk bicaranya melantur, dan apa yang dipintanya harus dipatuhi.

Saniwa juga tidak mau ada banci ngamuk di rumahnya.

Jadilah semalam, untuk pertama kalinya dia mencoba sake. Sempat dilarang oleh Tsurumaru, sebenarnya. Entah kenapa malam itu si bangau sangat sensian. Mungkin Karena baru pulang dari desa harta langsung disuruh menjaga saniwa oleh Hasebe yang sibuk memasak Bersama Mitsutada, namun si Tuan malah diajak mabuk-mabukan oleh pria jejadian.

si Bangau sempat adu mulut dengan Jirou— _bukan arti sebenarnya, tolong jangan aneh-aneh_ —namun seribu sayang, si Tuan sudah terlanjur menenggak segelas penuh.

Ngomong-ngomong, saniwa juga sudah curiga dari dulu kalau dirinya lemah alkohol. Terakhir kali dia minum alkohol adalah ketika upacara kedewasaan, dan itu berlangsung setahun yang lalu. Semalam setelah minum dua gelas, dia tidak ingat apa-apa. Langsung teler. Gelap. Mengawang-awang.

Dia hanya ingat ada seseorang yang menggendongnya sambil menggerutu. Sempat berontak memang—seingatnya dia sempat menjambak orang yang menggendongnya, lalu dibalas dengan cubitan di hidung dan pipinya—tapi saniwa masih mendengar dengan jelas decakan si pelaku penyubitan yang dilontarkan dengan nada kesal;

 _"_ _Baka-Aruji."_

Bersamaan dengan dekapan hangat yang mengantarnya pada bunga tidur hingga pulas.

* * *

Jadi pagi ini, badannya serasa ditimpa lima karung tomat yang dipanen Ookurikara kemarin siang. Berat.

 _Tunggu, bukannya massa berat ini terlalu nyata?_

Dia mencoba menggulingkan badan, tapi ternyata ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Apa semalam dia tidur sambil berjalan dan nyasar ke kandang Hanataro?

"Hanataro—berat—"

"Hoo, sudah kangen Hanataro rupanya."

 _…. Sebentar._

Hanataro bisa ngomong?

"Kalau anda lebih memilih tidur di dada Hanataro, aku akan melempar anda ke kandang kuda dengan senang hati sekarang juga."

"… Nggh. _'Paan, sih_." Kepalanya pusing sekali, seperti banyak kunang-kunang menggelayut di pelupuk matanya yang sipit. Dengan malas, saniwa membuka sebelah matanya, melirik si pemilik nada ketus yang mengganggu mood di pagi hari.

Oh. Tsurumaru Kuninaga rupanya. Sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Wajah menyebalkan minta digampar.

Kenapa wajahnya dekat sekali. Apa yang terjadi.

"Senang tidur di dadaku semalaman, Aruji?"

"….Hah." **_brain loading : 10 persen_**.

" _ttaku_ —anda yang mabuk benar-benar menyebalkan, ya,"

 ** _Brain loading : 30 persen._**

"mengoceh sana-sini, menangis semalaman. Minta peluk terus-terusan. Minta tidur di dada. Anda tidak lihat baju tidurku basah kena iler? Lihat, anda membuat pulau di sini-dan di sini!"

 ** _Brain loading : 60 persen._**

"Yah, bagaimanapun—" tangan pucat si bangau mengelus pipinya, lembut. "jangan perlihatkan sisi lemah anda pada orang lain," berpindah ke bibirnya, "cukup kepadaku saja."

 ** _Brain loading : 100 persen._**

"Selamat pagi, _Baka-Aruji_."

Satu kecupan lembut hinggap di bibir saniwa.

Satu jedotan kencang hinggap di kepala si Bangau.

 _Adil, bukan?_

Lalu adegan jambak-jambakan ronde dua dimulai.

* * *

*tabok curut*


	3. Chapter 3

**Touken ranbu (c) DMM & Nitroplus**

 **Warning : Plot? Kemana plot itu mengalir? (HEH) Tulisan senang-senang. Eksploitasi hewan (Kuda dan Unggas terutama. Ingin ikut drabbletober tapi kok ini gak nyambung ya. Mana udah day 9 pula. Sedih. Yang penting bikin. Maafkan aku /yha**

* * *

 _Day 9 : Hugging_

* * *

Hari ini adalah peringatan dua tahun Tuan-nya bertugas di benteng Bingo no Kuni.

Semua pedang sudah terlalu lelah mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untuk sang tuan; menyulap ruang tengah menjadi menjadi ruang pesta dadakan dengan ornamen-ornamen bunga, pita, dan bintang. Tambah pohon cemara maka akan terlihat seperti pesta natal. Hasebe sejak tadi siang pusing mencari tenaga tambahan untuk memasak hidangan makanan bersama Mitsutada (bagaimanapun hari ini adalah hari spesial, dan sepertinya semua kelelahan karena dipecut untuk _sortie_ oleh seseorang). Para uchigatana dan wakizashi sibuk menggunting kertas hias sambil melawan kantuk luar biasa. Para tantou tertidur di ruangan dengan tidak tenang, ada cemas di raut wajah mereka.

Sekretaris benteng ini justru tidak kalah muram.

Dia sengaja tidak bergabung dengan mereka. Sengaja menjauh dari keramaian di sana, menghindari berbagai pertanyaan dari teman-temannya;

Tentang mengapa hari ini Tuan-nya tidak datang.

Tsurumaru Kuninaga bukannya tidak senang hari ini datang. Sebagai tachi pertama yang datang ke benteng ini, hari ini adalah hari peringatan yang sangat dinantikannya. Bagi dirinya yang eksistensinya sudah ada sejak seribu tahun kala, dua tahun adalah waktu yang sebentar.

Tapi hari ini, orang yang seharusnya menjadi alasan mengapa hari ini menjadi hari bahagia bagi para penghuni benteng, justru tidak datang.

Sang Tuan izin pamit ke dunia nya sejak lima belas hari yang lalu.

Dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali sampai malam ini.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah menyiapkan semua sejak pagi, sambil berharap-harap cemas sang Tuan akan kembali di waktu yang tak terduga. Teman-temannya berpikir tuan nya akan datang dengan memberikan kejutan.

Tapi yang datang hari ini justru Kamiya-dono, sahabat tuan mereka. Kehadiran Kamiya-dono tentu saja tidak bisa menggantikan tuan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Diliriknya sekilas teman-temannya yang masih sibuk mengurus pesta. Mereka masih mengharapkan kehadiran sang tuan, meskipun waktu hampir menunjukkan tengah malam.

 _Padahal sudah banyak yang disiapkan, kenapa dia malah tidak datang?_

 _Kenapa tidak bilang padanya, kalau di hari ini pun dia tidak pulang?_

 _Apa dia sakit? Kebanyakan makan cokelat?_

Seharusnya dia tidak makan cokelat lebih banyak dari kemarin. Sudah diingatkan berkali-kali masih saja membangkang. Kalau Tuan-nya tidak pulang ke benteng karena sakit gigi atau sakit lambung, dia akan menyentil jidat si Tuan dengan kencang ketika kembali nanti.

 _Ck. Kenapa rasanya menyebalkan sekali._

 _Cepat kembali, dasar bodoh!_

 _Kau sudah janji kalau akan kembali hari ini!_

Tanpa sadar, si Bangau mengetuk lantai kayu dengan kencang. Botol sake di sebelahnya jatuh akibat getaran; menumpahkan seluruh isi botol ke tanah.

Sambil melirik tumpahan sake, Tsurumaru bergumam kesal.

 _"Baka-Aruji."_

"Jangan bengong di depan kolam, nanti kalau kesurupan demit terus kamu _corrupt_ aku nggak tanggung, ya. Harus bilang apa nanti aku ke Dia."

Sebuah jitakan melayang. Tsurumaru mengaduh, melirik seseorang di belakangnya yang memasang muka judes.

Kamiya-dono. Seorang saniwa dari Echizen, sahabat dekat Tuan-nya. Ketika pertama kali sang tuan mengenalkan Kamiya-dono kepadanya, sudah ada deklarasi perang dingin antara dia dengan orang ini.

Sejak kepergian tuan-nya beberapa hari yang lalu, Kamiya-dono datang untuk menggantikan Ruu untuk mengawasi benteng. Hanya untuk mengawasi, menyusun tim untuk sortie dan melaksanakan misi harian, lalu dia akan kembali pulang. Selebihnya masih tanggungjawab Tsurumaru selaku pemimpin benteng di saat si Tuan tidak ada.

"Saya tidak bengong." Tsuru mengelus kepalanya, agak kesal dengan sindiran tadi (lagipula _corrupt_ karena kerasukan demit tidak akan terjadi di benteng ini karena demit adalah sahabat Nikkari Aoe) "Kenapa anda masih di sini, Kamiya-Dono? Semua misi untuk hari ini juga sudah selesai, kan. Ngomong-ngomong, anda jangan terlalu kasar kepada para tantou. Jangan paksa mereka untuk menembus area 6-3. Kasihan mereka kelelahan."

"Iya ini aku mau pulang, dasar soang bawel. Huh. Kenapa sih Dia milih kamu jadi sekretaris? Padahal kan kamu soang. Soang kan suka nyosor. Serem. Mandi di empang aja sana."

"IDIH." Memasang wajah jijik, "Saya kalau nyosor juga pilih-pilih. Saya gak akan nyosor ke saniwa galak seperti anda. Lagian saya bangau, bukan soang. Dilihat darimana pun soang dan bangau itu beda. Anda dan Dia sepertinya butuh kacamata baru, ya."

Satu jitakan lagi, tapi berhasil dihindari. Dibalas dengan gerutuan dari Kamiya-Dono.

"Oi, Kamiya-Dono."

"Apa?"

"Anda tidak punya informasi tentang keadaannya?"

Kamiya menggaruk tengkuknya. Diliriknya si Bangau yang terlihat... sangat depresi.

 _Kau khawatir sekali padanya, ya._

Kamiya sesekali memainkan rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda, "Hmm, entahlah. Dia hanya bilang untuk menitipkan benteng ini padaku karena ada urusan mendadak."

"Urusan mendadak apa?"

"Ya mana aku tahu, Soang. Dia juga tidak melapor ke _developer_ alasan perizinannya. Lagipula aku yang ditugaskan untuk menyerahkan laporan, jadinya tidak ketahuan kalau dia mangkir dari tugas. Huh. Nyebelin, ya? Untung aku dibayar. Kalau nggak dibayar sih aku gak mau ngurus citadel yang dipimpin sama **soang**."

"Koreksi, **bangau**. Terimakasih."

" **Soang**."

"Anda buta, ya?"

"Aku ceburin ke empang nih."

"Saya taburin garem ke pundak anda, deh. Biar hoki."

"Wah kurang ajar ya kamu. Yang boleh nabur garam ke aku cuma Shio-kun!"

Cekcok lagi.

Tsurumaru menghela napas, "Lalu, anda yang sahabatnya sendiri pun tidak diberitahu kalau dia pergi begitu saja?"

"Iyap."

"Kok bisa begitu. sahabat macam apa anda."

Dasar _baka-aruji_.

Kamiya melanjutkan balasannya, "Daripada kamu, kamu nggak dikasih tahu juga, kan? Padahal kalian pacaran."

"H-hah?" sekilas ada semburat merah menjalar di pipi si Bangau. _Dasar orang sialan—siapa juga yang nyebar rumor aneh itu_ —! "A-aku dan dia tidak—"

"Semua penghuni benteng ini sudah tahu, _keles_. Hasebe aja tadi bilang padaku sambil nangis-nangis, sedih dia kenapa Aruji nya lebih milih pacaran sama soang daripada sama manusia."

"Hasebe sialan—"

Sebelum perang dunia ke tiga berlangsung di benteng ini, sebuah pendar cahaya muncul dari ruangan pribadi milik tuan-nya, mengalihkan fokus Tsurumaru yang tadinya sudah ingin menggampar orang.

Iris emasnya melebar.

Kamiya, tentu saja mengerti; lalu tersenyum maklum, "Tuh, dia pulang. Sana, sambut dia. Sampaikan salamku ya, salam gampar. Bayarannya jangan lupa."

Tsurumaru tidak sempat membalas senyum dan ejekan Kamiya.

Dia bahkan tidak ingat kalau kakinya sudah berlari kencang menuju ruangan sang saniwa.

Dia juga tidak menghiraukan tatapan heran para tachi tua yang tengah main kartu uno di koridor benteng. Dia juga tidak ingat kalau barusan dia menginjak kaki Ookanehira yang berselonjor ke luar ruang tengah (minta maaf urusan nanti, kalau dia ingat, tidak peduli dengan erangan Ookanehira yang mencak-mencak minta dilabrak).

Dia hanya ingin cepat ke sana.

Bertemu dengan dia.

* * *

 _Brakk._

Pintu kayu terbuka. Dilihatnya sang Tuan yang terduduk di tengah ruangan; rambut panjangnya acak-acakan, muka beler kurang tidur, yukata yang biasanya dipakai ketika bertugas menjadi saniwa belum terpasang; hanya memakai piyama tidur motif kepala kuda yang entah kenapa mirip seperti kepala hanataro.

Terengah-engah, Tsurumaru berlajan ke tengah ruangan ke hadapan sang Tuan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hoo, aku pikir anda sudah lupa dengan benteng ini."

Si Tuan nyengir lebar, kikuk, terpaksa. Agak takut ketika melihat aura pedang kesayangannya yang gelap gulita.

Bagaimanapun dia harus mencairkan suasana.

" _Yo._ Tsurumaru, _odoroitaka—_ uwaa! Ap—Cur!"

Tanpa mempedulikan keluhan sang Tuan, Tsurumaru mendekap tubuh sang saniwa, mengeratkan tangan, menghirup aroma si Tuan dalam-dalam.

 _Bau cokelat._

"… _Baka-Aruji_."

Si tuan melirik sang Bangau yang mendekapnya, lembut. "…. hehehe. Aku pulang."

"... Hm." Tsuru memejamkan mata. Sejenak rasa kesalnya hilang, berganti dengan rasa rindu yang menguar kuat.

 _Rindu._

 _Senang._

 _Lega._

 _Bahagia._

* * *

Lima menit tanpa suara. Lima belas menit menuju tengah malam.

Tsurumaru masih mengelus rambut sang Tuan. Masih mendekap erat; takut jika pelukannya dilepas, eksistensi sang Tuan akan hilang.

 _Tidak, tidak._

 _Dia tidak ingin ditinggal lagi._

"…. Em, Cur?"

"Hm..?"

"Lepas?"

"Gak."

"…. Lima belas menit lagi udah ganti hari, loh. Nanti aku dijitak Bebe sama yang lain."

"…. Sebentar saja. Tolong."

Si Tuan menghela napas pelan. Dibalasnya pelukan sang _tachi_ , menepuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku gak akan pergi lagi, tenang saja."

 _Semoga saja._

Sedikit melonggarkan pelukan, Tsuru menatap wajah sang Tuan; menatap dalam ke bola mata tuan nya yang berwarna kontras dengan miliknya; tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajah padanya.

"Anda janji?"

 _Demi Dewa, kalaupun bisa, dia ingin menghentikan waktu sekarang._

"Janji."

 _Karena dia takut waktu akan membawa pergi orang yang disayanginya, lagi dan lagi._

Tidak lama, suara kaki yang berlarian terdengar kencang, disusul oleh gebrakan pintu yang digeser secara kasar.

 **"TSURUMARU-SAN CURAAANG!"**

Para tanto menghambur ke pelukan sang Tuan. Tsurumaru terlempar ke sudut ruang oleh para pedang kecil yang menangis haru yang sudah tidak kuat menahan kangen.

 **"ARUJI-SAMA GA BOLEH DEKAT-DEKAT TSURU-SAN DIA SUKA NYOSOR KAYAK SOANG!"**

"Aruji, kalau anda diserang oleh hewan sejenis unggas atau apapun tolong panggil saya—Saya akan mengusirnya dengan vaksin flu burung."

 **"WOI KURANG AJAR KALIAN—"**

Pada akhirnya, saniwa diseret oleh para tantou ke ruangan pesta. Tsurumaru yang ingin mengejar sang Tuan dihadang oleh yang lain— _Hasebe pelindung saniwa di paling depan_ —supaya tidak dekat-dekat.

Bagaimanapun semuanya juga ingin dipeluk oleh Sang Tuan. Terutama untuk hari ini saja.

 _("Tsuru-san kan sudah sering dipeluk Aruji! Sekarang gentian! Tolong jangan memonopoli Aruji sendirian!")_

* * *

Saniwa tertawa pelan, diliriknya Tsurumaru yang memasang muka kesal di sudut ruangan. Dengan lambaian tangan pelan, cukup membuat Tsurumaru terfokus pada sang Tuan.

"Ng?"

' _Tsuru'_ saniwa menunjuk dirinya.

Yang dilihat sang Bangau selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang cukup membuat pipinya menghangat.

* * *

 _Yah, tuan nya adalah kejutan paling hebat dalam hidupnya yang sekarang._

 _Benar, 'kan?_

* * *

Tsurumaru Kuninaga tersenyum lebar, membalas pesan sang saniwa.

Membentuk simbol hati dengan kedua tangannya.

* * *

APAAN INI YA ALLAH.

MAAFIN SAYA.


End file.
